1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing control apparatuses and printing control methods.
2. Related Art
Some image forming apparatuses, such as printers, copy machines, and so on, have layout printing functions for laying out multiple pages on a single sheet and printing those pages. In such layout printing, for example, A4-size originals are shrunk and multiple pages (for example, two pages, four pages, or the like) are printed onto a single A4 sheet. Such layout printing conserves paper, and is being widely used in today's climate of increased awareness of environmental issues.
JP-A-2008-257563, for example, discloses a printer driver that, when carrying out layout printing of document data in which different paper sizes are intermixed, carries out the layout according to the paper size and executes printing.
However, because the layout printing settings are carried out according to the paper size, the printing is executed using an uniform layout that has been set for all of the data, even in the case where text, graphics, and the like are intermixed throughout pages of the same paper size. Accordingly, pages that include small graphics, pictures, or the like are also laid out and printed, and because the graphics, pictures, or the like are shrunk, it is difficult to see the details in those graphics, pictures, or the like.